1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to systems and methods for presenting information. Specifically, the invention is related to systems and methods for presenting information to operators of a vehicle, such as an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as aircraft, have traditionally used a plurality of analog gauges to present vehicle information to the operator the vehicle, e.g., the pilot. However, with advances in digital communications, remote sensing, and computing power, modern aircraft are now being equipped with computerized displays for presenting a vast amount of information to the vehicle operator.
Unfortunately, the amount of information available to the vehicle operator is often overwhelming. Furthermore, the organization of this information is typically presented in a inconvenient manner. For example, an aircraft pilot may have to navigate through multiple hierarchical-style menus just to find a bit of data or information. Moreover, related information may be available only separate display images. Thus, the vehicle operator spends an inordinate amount of time and effort to find the desired information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a display system and method that provides information to a user in a more straightforward manner. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.